incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Shana (Shakugan No Shana)
Shana is a character taken from Shakugan No Shana and is roleplayed by Shana. Appearances Shana is a young girl with jet black hair which is almost as long as her entire body height. She also has dark brown pupils and a fair complexion. Because of the effects of being a Flame Haze, Shana's body age remains to that of a girl of 13 to 14 years old. Upon invoking her powers as a Flame Haze, her hair and eyes change color to a fiery crimson, with embers fluttering from her head down. History Initially she is concentrated solely on her duty as a Flame Haze, going as far as to not bearing even a name. She sees Yuji only as a Torch, an object, and is marginally interested only because of his status as a Mystes. However, she slowly opens up to Yuji, coming to think of him as a person, despite being a Torch, and eventually comes to love him. Until she met Yuji, she was identified by only her Flame Haze title "Flame-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter," or her nodachi, Nietono no Shana (贄殿遮那?, "Vairocana of the Offering Room"). Yuji, in his need to humanize her, chose to name her "Shana" after her sword. Shana has a habit of saying "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" which means "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" whenever Yuji asks her questions or makes remarks that disturb her original point of view. But in reality they really care for each other. She has a great fondness for melon bread. Shana later comes to the startling conclusion that she loves Yuji, and even confesses it to him in the last episode of the first anime series when she thought she was going to die, but he does not hear what she said. Shana is continually torn between her mission to protect the balance, and her love for Yuji. However, Yuji comes to realize that he was wrong, and their relationship seems to be restored. Story 'In The Junction of Ideals' Shana's first appearance is in The Junction of Ideals. She was on her duty to capture all the Tomogara's being which is lurking in this world. She suddenly was teleported by Genesis Rhapsodos, the one who is opening the teleport light and reach her to the place with some people already been there, merely as their destiny. 'In Descent of Imperishable Comet' Shana is in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi that lies within the midst of Planetune. She is eating in the restaurant during her rest from hunting tomogaras. While craving her foods, she sees that there are a boy named Carl w ho is having a quarrel with a bug-girl arguing each other that Carl was pushed her. Shana approaches them in order to stop their quarrel, just in time in other place, she saw a mysterious boy whom dressed like a cow stopped her way by calling her a short flat-boobies. Shana feels irritated with it, but then she manages to focus on the accident that happen with Carl's laptop which is crushed by the bug-girl. newest saga: Let's take a break! Shana was dragged by Wilhelmina to go to a beach in order to have their time for relaxation. Shana did not certain that she will really enjoy by going to a beach. She is wondering if it won't harm her. But, in the end, Shana still pursue what Wilhelmina asked her. 'Hunting The Truth Behind Lies' Shana is in charge of cleaning the warehouse. Dragged by Chigusa, Yuuji's mother to do it in the weekends, she approved the orders and starts to clean the place which has been abandoned and full of dusts and also spider's web. In the meantime, Shana found a mysterious paper which led her to the unknown bounty. Surprisingly, noone could see the mysterious words that stated on the paper instead of her. Curious, she decided to follow her instinct to meet the person who made the bounty offers. After she found the right place, she met a guy whom she detected he has no soul, which she accused him as the Tomogara. With her wild instinct, and also hot-tempered, she decided to attack him, before he could grow bigger and consume the other soul. But in the middle of the way, a bald white spirit blocked her to do her duty and combat her, to recall her memory of what had been happened in the world of Nirvana 10000 years ago. Abilities Unrestricted Spells *'Purifying Flame: '''A generic ability amongst Flame Haze, this allows Flame Haze to eliminate specific "impurities" in their bodies like the effects of alcohol and dirt among others. It uses minimal Power of Existence. *'Fuzetsu': Seal in other translation. Fuzetsu is the most commonly used Power of Unrestraint. It is a spherical area where the Crimson Realm and the real world meet; inside this area, all sorts of causalities, including time, is suspended for ordinary living beings. In this area, only Crimson Denizens, Flame Hazes, Mystes and ordinary humans with devices to counter the effects of a Fuzetsu can move around. Despite the absence of time for normal humans, however, battles in the Fuzetsu can damage real world objects in real-time, and harm the paused living beings. Fortunately, the damage can be restored if someone use Power of Existence to fix the damage and make torches. However, if the Seal is ever unlocked during a battle, the damage is irreparable. . *'Wings of Crimson (紅蓮の双翼 Guren no Souyoku)-''' a pair of fiery wings appear on her back, allowing flight. At first, Shana is not able to use this spell without Yuji in range;later on, she manages to use Guren no Souyoku when she fought in later battles. These wings were fast enough to evade Hecate's powerful Aster spell. *'Blade of Crimson (紅蓮の大太刀 Guren no Oodachi) -' coats Shana's sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance. *'Heaven-and-Earth Sun''dering (天破壌砕 Tenpa Jousai) '- an Unrestricted Spell inherited by Flame Haze of the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Using up an enormous amount of Power of Existen ce, Alastor materializes in the living world, causing widespread damage in a large area. Flame Haze who use this spell usually loses all of their Power of Existence as requirement of the spell and dies; Shana manages to survive using this spell because of the amount of Power of Existence she can carry, unlike her predecessor Mathilde Saint-Omer. In the novel, she doesn't use this spell yet since the anime's finale was originally written. Quotes *"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" (Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!) *"KILL HER... why did I say that? Idiot, idiot... I'm such an idiot!" *"Kazumi, teach me how to make babies." *"Why did you do it so half-heartedly?!" Category:Chararacter's roleplayed by Shana Category:Characters